DEAD new world
by jboy44
Summary: one night after it all ended, a white flash came and gave great power to 'them' and us, the line between man and beast grow thinner, It's a dead new world. My names Takashi, and i'm one of the few people given great power, and even greater responsibility. Rika x Shizuka Takashi x Saeko in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jboy44 "this story is set starts the night Takashi and Saeko spent in that shrine in the anime."

That Night Takashi who couldn't sleep was watching a spider on the wall, "most be nice not having to deal with 'them' being able so strong not having to listen to gravity," he then placed his right hand on the shrine wall and the spider crawled on to the back of it.

Takashi looked at the spider then out the shrine window to see them coming at them, plus a white light heading there way, "it's not morning yet,"

The white light then covered everything all over Japan, form the insides of buildings animals people, even 'them', but when the light hit Takashi the spider on his hand bit him making him pass out.

Takashi then awake to find himself not in the shrine but in a black void with webs everywhere, and on the largest one was one human sized spider, that was crawling to him making Takashi scream and back away in fear.

The spider, "I mean you no harm Takashi Komuro."

Takashi screamed form it talking, but the spider simple asked, "what are you the spider who dreamed of being a man or the man who dreamed of being a spider are you one or the other?"

Takashi then wake up back in the shrine and looked at the window and despite it still being night he was seeing things as if it was the light of day, this made him rub his eyes, and when he did that he saw on the back of his hand that the spider was one was a spider like tattoo, "what the?"

An old radio in the shrine then said, "my name is Star brand I was gifted and cursed with powers for beyond what anyone should have, I thought I was a good judge of what to use them for, it's my fault that the dead have risen to feed upon the living, for I tried to bring my mother back to life, and in my bid to try and undo the harm I have done, I have made my own end along with humanity's."

Little did Takashi know that this message was on all computers radios and TVs and on the TV and computer screens was a man made completely of black energy with what looked like stars in side of him on his chest was a giant white start surrounded by two large white circles, with golden glowing hair and eyes.

The man know as star brand, " in trying to kill them I have made it so my body can no longer hold my power making my power leave me making the white event witch was only the first 3 more will fallow, each will only make the dead stronger, but also humanity for some of the living and the dead shall all absorb some of my power giving both grate power, all I ask is that I may someday be forgiven and that those who have part of my power use there abilities, for good and to keep that is left of humanity safe, for as I have learned the hard way, with great power comes even greater responsibility."

The message then began to play over again as Takashi felt a strange 'tingle' in the back of his head, only to look out the window to see lots of them one of witch had a hulk like upper body and what looked like no neck.

Takashi gasped as he tried to wake up Saeko, "Saeko wake up please 'they' are here and one of them is a 'tank'," but a last she would not awake.

Takashi then felt that tingle in the back of his mind witch this time made him turn around to see what looked like a one of 'them' in overalls with a giant club like arm and one over sized leg brake throw the shrine wall and grab him club like arm.

The Zombie then repeatedly crushed Takashi into the ground making Saeko awake with a scream as star brands messaged continued to repeat.

Takashi saw all that was happening in slow motion as he felt his bones brake ever time he hit the ground just to heal the next second making him thing How am I not dead why is everything so slow, what's with that tingle, who's star brand what happened to 'them' how the hell am I not dead yet, and how come I can see like it's day time when it's night and there's no lights

Takashi then remembered star brands messaged, some of the dead and the living shall gain his power, it's far out there and makes no sense but it's the only answer I got super powers form that white event just like this undead freak

Saeko ran to find her sword as Takashi felt a itch in his wrists, well I was bitten by a spider and had a vision of one talking to me and I got a spider tattoo so why not but I still can't believe I'm about to do this, he then raised his right arm and touched the middle two fingers on his palm making web shot form it and hit the charging zombie that was trying to crush him in the face making it let go of him as it tried to remove the webs.

Saeko gasped as Takashi, just flipped back words and back to his feet after being crushed who knows how many times and at the webs, as Saeko listened to star brands full messaged.

Takashi looked at his hands, "holly shit I'm spider-man," Saeko grabbed the sword she found in the shrine as more normal ones of them broke through and attacked them.

Takashi quickly jumped to the root of the shrine crawled on there like spider-man then jumped down and gave the charging zombie a kick to the head, just as soon as it removed the webs with it's normal arm, making the undead's eyes widened as it's head was kicked off of it's body and sent flying back.

Takashi landed on the ground as the chargers body fell to the ground, and he felt that tingle once more, making him turn as the last of the shrine and the radio was destroyed by that hulk like zombie, who Takashi quickly shot web at.

The web hit the tank in the face, blinding it as he tried to remove it only for his muscles to be far to large form him to be able to reach his face.

Takashi quickly jumped at the tank and kicked it in the head with both feet making it fall backwards so Takashi landed on the ground with the zombies head crushed under his shoes.

Takashi looked at all of the zombies around them as he thought as if zombies weren't hard enough to believe I can spin webs I have a spider sense I wall crawl and I'm clear super strong, well I wished to be spider-man when I was five I guess I got my wish.

Takashi then quickly jumped around kicking and punching zombies in the head and each hit crushed the zombies head killing them making Saeko watch him and ask, What has this star brand down to you Takashi?

When the last of the undead where truly dead Takashi looked at his blood covered hands and feet and thought I was asked if I was the spider who dreamed of being a man or the man who dreamed of being the spider, I guess I'm the man who dreamed of being a spider, a black spider like symbol that looked like his tattoo then appeared on and covered his shirt.

Later on the way to the Takagi Estate.

Takashi talking to Saeko, "I know it sounds weird witch the where in a world where zombies are real so this shouldn't sound horse shit crazy, but when that white event happened I was bitten by a spider, and now I can wall crawl have super strength, agility, I felt a tingle when danger was about to happen, and let's not forget my web balls, and healing factor, that proves this star brand guy is real and I most have absorbed some of his way word power just like them, and that had to copy the spider that bite men's powers in to me."

Saeko, as she walked "I believe you Takashi I wish I didn't have to but I saw it with my own eyes, so I most, but what give you the tattoo and that symbol on your shirt?"

Takashi, trying to keep the sound out of his eyes because it hurt his eyes even if it was a cloudy day "I guess sense the spider tattoo is on the hand that was bitten by the spider, it appeared as for the shirt I have no club," He then saw a dead body with sun glasses on it, so he ran to it and took the sunglass and put them on, "all I know is my eye site is 8 times stronger now so I'll be needing theses."

Takashi then turned back to Saeko who asked, "I was there too why didn't the white event effect me?"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head as they continued on there path, " I guess it only effected people who where awake, or we could just not know how it effected you yet, or may be it only effect random people after all not all of 'them' got super powers"

Saeko looked at him, " or maybe the only effect people how where special, be they one of 'them' or not," she then put a hand on Takashi's face making him blush, " and there's just nothing special about me," she then slid her hand off of Takashi's face as she walked ahead of them.

Takashi looked at her for a second before he felt that tingle in his head again but this time it was one top of his head making him look up to see what looked like the upper half of a human body, with it's arms changed into wings flow down about to bite Saeko, so as a reflex, Takashi shot a web ball into it's mouth gagging it as it fell on Saeko.

Saeko quickly screamed as she pushed it off of her and stabbed it in the head with her high heels, and said, " eewww ewww eeeewww!" Saeko then shuck as she dusted her self off and screamed, " what the freak?"

Takashi put his hand on her shoulder, "we'll just have to watch the skies now," he then pointed up ahead " I can see the Takagi Estate up ahead I don't know if you can, but it's there, and we need to keep moving because my spider-sense is going crazy."

Saeko nodded as they continued on there path, only to come by a tank, with set off Takashi's spider sense, but what didn't set if off where t zombies in hoodies that crawled down the wall behind them and jumped over Takashi's head attacked the tank.

Saeko, " them eating them?"

Takashi watching those pack hunting hooded Zombies wall crawl to try and go form the tanks head only to be smashed by the larger zombie's punches, tell it lost it's balance and fell over allowing one of the hooded ones to use it's claws to slash it's head off , as he grabbed Saeko's hand, " they aren't eating it they are attacking to kill, also those hood ones are wall crawling and they don't set off my spider-sense," he then ran off with her tell they where clear.

Saeko, looking back to see the hooded ones now crawling along the buildings and stone walls after them "why didn't those hood ones set off your spider sense they are after us?"

Takashi looking back as he fired web balls at them, "know your comics anything else with spider-powers doesn't set off a spider-sense and they clearly have spider-powers after all they are wall crawling."

Saeko grabbed her sword and ran back and started slashing at them.

One of the pack hunting zombies jumped Takashi form behind and just got off him and headed after Saeko.

Takashi fired a web ball at the hunter's legs making it fall to the ground and use it's arms to move slowly to Saeko, " one of them just landed on me and didn't pay attention to me, the most think I'm one of them sense I have spider powers too," he then ran up and kicked the hunter with it's leg tied up with webs head off sending it flying into another hunters head making both heads splash against each other.

Takashi then jumped on Saeko and covered her with his body, as the endless number of hunters gathered around them just to leave, Takashi just said, "I can't believe me just coving you makes them thing your one of them too, I didn't think it would work."

One the hunters left Takashi got off of a now blushing madly Saeko and said, " if some of 'them' have powers like me then that most me other people most have the same kind of powers as that flying one, that tank like one and the charging one."

Saeko, blushing, "yes but why where they attacking one of there own?"

Takashi pulling her along, "my guess is the ones of 'them' with super powers clearly can see witch means more of there brain still works so they could be just like animals, like all predators attack anything that is not part of there pack, so those other two super zombies for last night could have also have been after the normal ones."

Saeko looked at him "Saya's brain is going to die trying to figure this out, and if your spider-man Takashi why does your web only come out as balls and not web lines. "

Takashi looked at his wrist, "I don't know ever time I used, I need web balls to blind, gag, or tie up 'them' may be it only comes out like that or I could just be a reflex that makes it come out as what I need," he continued to walk as he held his left hand out and did fired his webs and this time he thought about a line and the web come out as a line that continued to street.

Takashi, "looks like if I think hard enough I'll get a line," he then pulled on it only for it to brake, "but looks like it's too weak to pull, or swing with, may be if I think about making it bigger and stronger, or may be if I just fire out web lines form both my wrists at once?"

Saeko pulling Takashi along, "come on you can think about that later when we're safe at the Takagi estate."

Later they came about a part of the road that that was broken by a 5 foot long rift that was 8 feet deep and inside of it they looked down to see a jackal like zombie missing lips jump on to the back of a human and steer it to a long necked girl like zombie and the girl zombie spit acid on the ground and the human screamed as the zombie that jacked him make him go face first into it.

Saeko was about to scream but Takashi covered both of there mouths as they watched the spitter and the jacker eat the now dead human.

Takashi's eyes widened, cross species team work just like in the animal kingdom, they learned how to do that in one day, it normally takes thousands of years for normal animals to do that, they're evolving fast.

Takashi removed his hands form his and Saeko's mouths as both still silently gasped in horror, Takashi quickly pointed his hands to the other side of the rift, and put his wrist together as he thought please work, please braid, together and be bigger and stronger so I can zip line me and Saeko across, Takashi then fired his webs witch came, out as web lines that braided together and where 5 times wider and stronger then last one and it connected to the other side of the rift.

Takashi grabbed the end of the line on his side as he grabbed Saeko, "looks like it's now or never." Before Saeko could say anything Takashi jumped and pulled on the line and did a web powered zip to the other side, but the web line broke midway making Saeko scream, but she was soon relieved when they land on the other side of the five foot jump.

Takashi still held on to Saeko and ran at inhuman speed with her in his arms, "it may have broke but I web zipped us here, now lets get a move on before miss spit, and mister jacker, come after us."

A soon as they made it to the Takagi Estate they opened the gate for them and there Friends Saya, Rei, Hirano, Shizuka, Alice and Zeke the dog ran up to them.

Takashi, taking off his sun glasses sense the sun was setting, "you guys aren't going to believe what happened to us."

Later on inside the Manner we see Alice Zeke, Hirano Shizuka, Saya, Saya's father Souichiro, Saya's mother Yuriko, Saeko and Takashi how just finished telling his story and he was proving it by crawling up the wall and siding on the roof just hanging there upside down with his feet.

Saya's parents gasped, Saya herself felt her scientific mind be overload making her fall back words into Hirano's arms.

Hirano being the nerd he was had his eyes wide and sparkling.

Alice smiled and said, "yay now big brother Takashi is a super hero he'll keep us safe," Zeke barked like he was agreed with her.

Rei fainted, and Shizuka did the same.

After everyone recovered form shock, Takashi and Saeko draw up ruff sketches, the super powered zombies they meet while getting here.

Takashi point to the tank picture, "that one I called a Tank it's like the hulk all muscle but it's all in it's upper body so it has to knuckle walk, and it can't touch it's face thanks to it's over sized muscles," he then pointed to the charger, "I didn't see all of this one but it charged in pretty fast and grabbed me with it's club arm and tried to crush me, so it's safe to say it use speed to run you down and crush you to kill you."

Seako point to the flying one's picture, "this flyer just came down out of nowhere but it was alone like most hunting birds, I think we may not have to worry about a lot of them at once."

Takashi finally pointed to the pictures of the spitter and the jacker, "the one with no lists and looks like Gollum with now lips, you can call him a jacker he grabs people form behind and stairs them, to the spitter," he then pointed to the spitter, "who spits acid they are under a rift that brakes about the road here, they look to hunt by working together."

Takashi then pointed to the hunter, "and here's the one that scared me the most I call it a hunter, me and Saeko where attacked by a pack of them and it was a large one, three things about them, need to be noted they use there claws to wall crawl like some spider's do, so sense they have spider powers my spider-sense doesn't pick them up"

Saya crossed her arms, "so your freak powers can't worn us about them just grate."

Takashi then said, "they also attacked and killed a tank so it looks like some of our super zombies don't like each other and won't attack people tell all of the type they don't like is dead."

Hirano raised an eyebrow, "so they're racist Zombies?"

Saeko stuttered out, "I guess?"

Takashi, "moving on all so one of them land on me and just left me alone," everyone gasped, "I think sense I have powers that are close to there's they most have thought I was one of them and just left me alone, so I think it's safe to say the same goes for anyone who got powers that are kind of close to the ones 'they' have."

Rei rolled her eyes, "so that most mean some people have the same powers as the ones of 'them' you faced."

Saya uncrossed her arms, and put a hand on her chin, "it's a safe bet, but seeing as he have enough prove to say who ever star brand is, was saying is true then 3 more of those white events will happen, and if some people got powers form them there's a chance those powers may become stronger with each one, for both us and "them"."

Shizuka put a finger on her chin, "but that does that mean for Takashi?"

Takashi looked down and said, "it means I might become more and more of a spider with each one tell I'm just a giant spider."

Souichiro grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her along, "that is then this is now and right now we need to be on high alert."

To be continued.


	2. a friends return

Jboy44 "the zombies in this story come form left for dead and dead space"

The fallowing night while when Takashi fell a sleep he dreamed he was on Tokyo before the world ended and standing across form him was a dark skinned woman with purple hair dressed in a sniper's outfit holding an assault rifle.

The lady, pointing at Takashi, "name Rika Minami but you can call me night mask, the white event gave me free run of the land of dreams, it's called the super flow, and I'm using your mind as an anchor to teleport to the Takagi estate, so I can protect Shizuka."

Takashi looked at her and told this joke, "what are you Shizuka's girlfriend?," but the boys laughter was cute short when Rika said, "Yes," Takashi then woke up in one of the rooms in the Takagi estate laying on a ouch with a nose bleed to see Rika in front of him with her back turned.

Rika looked back at him and said, "thanks, for being my anchor for teleporting."

Takashi still had a nose bleed as he watched her leave and he said, "your welcome."

When Takashi regained his focus he and whipped his nose and got up, "well I'm not wide awake now," he then left to go out side to see his friends talking to some lady and he could hear that she was trying to say 'they weren't dead.'

Takashi then eyed the undead behind the gate to see only normal ones of 'them', "that'll do," he then put his wrists together and webbed a zombies head and pulled it to grab it by the hair and held it out as it still tried to bite, he then walked over to the idiot lady, and said "HAY LADY, IF THEY ARE ALIVE THEN HOW THE HELL IS THIS THINGS HEAD STILL MOVING AND TRYING TO BITE," He then throw it at the woman's feet making her scream as he used it's tongue to move to her as she jumped back and more people screamed.

Hirano, pulled out a gun and fired at it, "I think that proves they are really dead," the trouble making woman who was one the ground crying as she web her pants the nodded yes as did a lot of people who need new underpants.

Takashi, then walked over to Shizuka, "Shizuka your 'friend' Rika showed up she's in the house," Shizuka then jumped for joy witch showed she forgot to put a bra on, right before she ran off.

Rei looked at her and said, "ok what was that about?"

Alice looked at Rei, " silly Rei Shizuka's gay, that means she likes another girl but can't have no babies."

As soon of the shocked that some one as young as Alice know what gay meant past, Takashi said "that's true Rika made that pretty clear."

Saeko Rei and Takagi then covered them selves as they remembered there group bath one the first night.

Takashi shaking his head to get his focus back, "anyway moving along we need to have a group meeting."

Takagi, recovered form her embarrassment adjusted her classes and asked "about what."

Takashi then pointed to the spider symbol on the back of his hand and said, "about you know super what." His group minus Shizuka then nodded as they all head in to Takagi's room to talk in private.

Takashi finishing what he know about Rika, "anyway that's how Rika got here, and more importantly all 'they' around the house are normal not one super in the group, and after all the super zombies me and Saeko past bye to get her I find that a bit odd, plus Rika teleported, so you would think if 'they' had similar powers to people like me, one would have teleported in already."

Takagi looked at the group not understanding, "it means we have to rethink how the mutinied zombies act, and how they and humans have been mutated by the 'white event'."

Hirano looked around and said, "but noun of it makes sense, I don't think we'll be able to understand any of this, besides knowing what powers are possible and how to avoid super zombies."

Takagi looked back at Hirano, " Lardo, makes a good point, for once, we still don't even understand how the dead walking, let along mutating works, so let's focus on what we know, and form the data we have I would guess the super 'them' might only gather in smaller groups, it doesn't sound likely but it's all we can guess right now."

Takashi put his hand on his head as he feel to the ground in pain and said, "my spider-sense is going off so bad it feels like it's about to burst out the back of my skull."

Rei then looked out the window to see a school bus that one name by the name of Koichi Shido drove being let in, "I think I found out why," she then grabbed her gun with a Bayonet and head out fallowed by everyone but Takashi.

Takashi took his hand form his head and opened the window as he worked throw the pain, to see Shido was looking a little green, "please don't let him be my goblin, the thought of him let along a super powered him is scary as hell," he then crawled down the wall slowly.

Meanwhile with the group we see Rei pointing the blade on the end of her sword at Shido, only for Shido to grab it with his left hand, and he crushed the blade and gun barrel like it was paper shocking the group, as he said, "now now miss Miyamoto, I only held you back on grade, that's not much of a big deal and as I've been gifted by the white light of star bran, I'm clearly destined to lead what's left of our race to safety, so how about we let bygones be bygones shall we?," He then pushed Rei away flat on to her but.

Don Takagi walked up with a hand on his sheaved sword ready to draw it, "this is my home and if you stay here it's under my rules Shido!"

Shido let out a laugh that sounded almost like a lunatic's laugh, "Really Don, no wait the worlds over so your political party is no more, so I guess you aren't a don of anything anymore, but still I'm superior here because I not only have by far more strength then you but I've been gifted with another power," he then opened his head hand as a pumpkin like flame formed in it, he then turned around and throw it over the fins and when the flame hit the ground it exploded into a large fire ball, that burned half the large horde to ash, making every one but his fallowers shake with fear.

Shido then looked back at the now shaking Don, as he adjusted his classes, "now then mister Takagi I believe we have come to an understanding?"

A web line appeared out of nowhere behind Shido and before he know what happened Takashi used the web to zip line down and kick him right in the face, smashing his glasses and sending the green skinned Goblin named Shido flying into the stone wall of the fins.

Takashi landed on the ground on his right foot left knee and right hand, " I understand your nothing but a green goblin," he then looked back At Don Takagi, "Don get everyone out of here I'll handle the goblin." Don Takagi nodded as he got Takashi friends and Shido's fallowers out of the area.

Shido dug himself out of the stone fins showing besides him not having his glasses anymore he was unhurt, "I see you too have been gifted by star brand, and I suppose seeing as a god suck as star brand means for you me to defeat me and prove myself as his worthy successor, as god."

Takashi stood up looked at him and thought God complex and a spiritual delusion " Star brand and you are no god, just someone who was given to much power to handle, goblin."

Shido got into a fighting pose and lunatic laugh, out "Star brand most have a nice sense of humor to give a noun believe like your self powers, and don't call me Goblin for you will show respect to the future lord all mighty."

Takashi jumping into the air, "what ever helps you sleep at night goby," He then fired a web blast into Shido's face blinding him, and while Shido tried to remove the webs, Takashi web sipped to him and delivered a powerfully fist to Shido's face, sending him back into the stone wall.

Shido stood up as he ribbed off the web's unhurt, "you pack a good punch boy, but all your doing is destroying the only thing stopping 'them' form getting in, and also," he then disappeared and reappeared behind Takashi and before Takashi's spider sense could tingle Shido kicked Takashi in the back of the head sending him flowing over the fins, "I'm more speedy then I am strong."

Takashi quickly fired to web lines onto the fins and pulled on them sending him rocketing back into the Takagi estate, and saving himself form the undead horde below, while he was thinking, he's faster then my spider sense.

Shido watched Takashi land on his feet and left hand 5 feet to his own right, so he clapped, "nice show boy, you have surprised me with skills, so I tell you what you join me and I'll make you my right hand man, and allow you to rule Tokyo when I succeed Star brand as god."

Takashi stood up and looked at him, "now one is are ever will be a god Shido, and I'm spider-man I know bettered then to trust the green goblin."

Shido then smirked, "To bad," he then disappeared again, but this time Takashi jumped and looked down to see Shido would have punched him in the back of the head if he didn't jump.

Takashi landed fell to the ground behind Shido and as he landed he kicked Shido in the back of the head sending the green skinned lunatic flying back 3 feet as he said, "you may be faster then my spider sense, but you can't fool me twice goby."

Shido got up and dusted himself off, "You have more skill with your powers then I thought, and seeing as I want to be looked upon as a good lord, I can't just use one of my fire bombs to kill you because that would take everyone else with you, but trust me when I say nothing can hurt me, my skin is far to strong for even 'them' to bite me I know one of them tried to bite me only for it's teeth to shatter that's how I found out about my powers."

Takashi's eyes widened, as he thought, crap unbreakable skin how the hell to you counter that? Wait what if it's not unbreakable just super hard to break.

Shido then disappeared again only for Takashi to avoid the strike by jumping back on to someone's car, and Takashi stuck his fingers throw the glass of the back window cutting his fingers up as he grabbed the cars roof and did a flip sending and let go of the car's roof sending it flying at Shido.

Shido's eyes widened as the car fell one him, making him disappear form view.

Takashi landed and watched as his bleeding fingers started to heal only to gasp when he say Shido burst throw the car roof and climb on top of it showing he only had a view scars on his body.

Shido was clearly made, " that kind of hurt, I'll give you that but there's still no way you can win, " he then jumped At Takashi only for Takashi to move out of the way leaving Shido to punch the ground making a crater appear around him.

Hirano stuck his head out of a window and fired his rifle just for the bullet to fly into one of the cuts on Shido's neck making him gasp in pain.

Takashi waved to Hirano and said, "thanks buddy," and Hirano gave him a thumbs up.

Shido, quickly ripped the bullet out of his neck leaving his neck gushing with blood, and Takashi smirked as he said, "your skin can be broken and looks like you don't have a healing factor to fix it, kind of a bad trade in if you ask me goby ."

Shido's vision blurred as he said, "you win this round boy but you haven't seen the last of me, and don't call me goby," he then past out form blood lose.

Takashi quickly grabbed him and throw him as far as he could away into the horde, and panted out "I hope your wrong about that one goby," he then looked around to see the a lot of the people where watching the super human vs. super human fight, now Takashi in a second thought they where going to kick him out to die, but to his shock ever one cheered and rushed over to congratulate him, making him smile.

Later on we see Takashi in side the estate with Yuriko Takagi measuring him making him ask, "why are you getting my measurements again?"

Yuriko measuring Takashi's right arm, "simple if your going to play super hero you need a costume one with some armor to stop you form being bitten but not to much armor to slow you down and may be a place to hold some weapons, and for that you need your sizes to make it, and I'm done."

Yuriko left as she said, "all call you when it's ready spidy."

Takashi rubbed the back of his head and said, "ok?" as Don Takagi walked in, and asked, "A moment of your time Takashi?"

Takashi walked over to the don and asked, "ok what is it don sir? "

Don Takagi, " people see more joining the horde many of them are hulk like, I believe you called them tanks, and with the damage to our stone walls you and Shido's battle made they will not hold we most leave, as suck, we are readying the all the cards a buses we can find but sadly we don't have enough, so I most ask you to go out and find one more large bus for us to use in the effectuations."

Takashi nodded and said, "I'll do my best."

Meanwhile we see Saya Takagi watching the news.

A reporter, " as shocking as what ever all this is a more shocking turn of events came form star brand who ever he is it's been prove by the number of mutates, seen sense the white event, and I've been told that 90% of Africa has been changed into strange half human half animal monsters, who have killed all of the infected in there country, Africa's new leader know only has black panther as cut all ties with the other nations and as blocked all ways of other then boat, to try and keep 'them' out, the he has also renamed the country Wakanda."

The news cast was cut short by a man who had a panther like head covered in black fur who said, "I am the Black panther king of Wakanda, I would like to invite any who wish to be free form the undead or any and all fellow changed ones to come to my country, so long as you can prove no one in your ship is infected."

The new cast then went back to the reporter.

Mean while we see Takashi now using his webs to zip form roof top to roof top, as he looked down at one of them that had it's guts hanging out with for claw like legs growing form it's back and form both it's wrist was a sword made form bone, "ok I don't want to have to fight that slasher thing," He then continued on web line zipping form building to building tell he spotted a bus down below.

When Takashi saw it he web zipped to it opened the door and went to hot wire it, and it worked and the bus started, but then his spider sense tingled, so he looked back to see about five of those slasher things be hind him blocking any way out, making Takashi say, "I'm dead."

Some one in a trench coat gloves and grey hair jumped in throw the window and on his left hand was a glowing white energy shield and his right hand held a glowing white energy sword the man to used his shield to block all of the slashers strikes and cut them all to peaces with his sword the two energy weapons then disappeared as he turned to Takashi reviling a blue shirt with a lighting bolt on it, and that the man was, "HISASHI!?," called a shocked Takashi.

Hisashi crossed his arms, "I'm not really sure if I'm Hisashi or just some of the white event energy that that entered a body and acted like a soul, so and sense me being nothing more then white event energy moving a body around sounds a lot more likely then the dead coming back "fully" to life, I'll go with that and say I'm not the real one just a copy, and please don't tell Rei about me Takashi it would hurt her to much."

A still shocked Takashi just nodded.

Hisashi put his hands into his pocket and opened the door, " and the name's justice now," he then closed the door behind him and walked away.

Takashi over came his shock and webbed the broken window shut, throw out the dead slashers and drove off.

To be continued


	3. responsibility overload Hisashi's vendet

Jboy44 "a guest reviewer ask me to make Morita the flash or hawk man now I don't want to sound rude but Flash and hawk man are DC comic book heroes, this is a MARVEL comics crossover so if I do put Morita in this he can't be either of them.

Marvel's wing man who flies is Angel, and there speed demon is quick sliver, he may be one of them. "

* * *

Next day we see Takashi in a room in the Takagi manor, putting on his new custom, witch started with black pants a black shirt, and red combat boots.

Takashi walk crawled up the side of the wall, "ok so I can still wall crawl in this so let's see the rest of it," He then jumped down and put on a pair of red gloves, followed by red arm hand and wrist guards.

Takashi put on the red leg guards, that went up to his knees, "I guess this make sense I don't want to get bitten on the leg."

Next came two gun holsters that attacked to his thighs, "I don't remember Spider-man using a gun in the comics, but then again peter, didn't have to deal with Zombies for the start of his crime fighting days."

Takashi then started putting on red shoulder guards, " Not to sure about this though," he then put on an armor plated Vest, that was red and had a giant black spider symbol on the front and back.

Takashi then put on what looked like a utility belt, "I guess I need spare ammo."

Finally Takashi picked up a red mask with polarized lens that was a perfect body of spider-man's mask, "Polarized lens to cover my eyes when they need to," He then put it on and looked in the full body length mirror to see him self, "I look more like Agent Venom then spider-man but what ever."

Takashi then flipped so he was sanding on the sealing, " ok that was harder then normal," He then jump backed down to the ground, "this suit is going to make Jumping up and 'web zip lining' around, a lot harder, but it's going to make jumping down faster and easier, well if it slows me down to much I'll just have to remove some of the armor to speed up."

Takashi then walked out of the room and picked up two hand guns and placed them in his holsters, and then strapped them in, "there's another thing not though out well, if I flip the guns will fall out if they aren't strapped in but if there strapped in then I can't draw them fast either."

He unhooked the gun holsters and cared them with him out of the manor and in to the garage, to see Yuriko, and Matsudo.

Takashi hand the guns to Yuriko, "take, they have to be strapped in if I don't want to lose them in battle, and they just makes them to hard to draw when 'they' are around me, so the guns aren't going to work."

Yuriko putting on the holsters her self, " anything else wrong with the suit?"

Takashi looked at his arms as he moved it around, "one thing the armor slows me down a bit plus I'm not sure I can shot my webs with this wrist guards and gloves on," He then tried to shot a web line at the sealing to see it came out and attacked, "stretch the web problem they still work, just the slowing me down part, but I can just remove some of the armor if a have to so it'll do."

Yuriko rolled her eyes and said, "fine then when this is over, I'll stay out of the super hero costume business, anyway Matsudo how's the work on the vehicles coming?"

Matsudo was using a rag to clean his hands, "Going good but to finish armor plating them and making the windows shatter proof not to mention E.M.P proofing it'll take me at lest a couple of days with everyone's help to finish."

Takashi crossed his arms and lend against the wall, "that's not soon enough, yesterday when I was looking for that bus I say all of them they were a lot of mutants heading this way."

Yuriko looked at Takashi, "He's right anything that could speed thing's up."

Matsudo looking throw his tool box, "Well I could use a couple of super powered hands, but sadly Takashi has to stay on guard, Rika can only teleport around and go into people's dreams, and let's not mention Goblin."

Takashi rolled his eyes witch no one could see behind his one way polarized lens, "I get it, I see if I can't find someone else where who was effected by the white event after all we have 100s of people at lest someone else had to gain powers," He then ran out of the garage, and Wall crawled to the top of the manor.

Takashi sat up there and thought out loud, "When I meet His…I mean justice," He correct form not knowing what to call him, " I thought I saw a lighting bolt mark on his wrist that looked like it was glowing, and I have a spider mark on my wrist but it doesn't glow."

Takashi put his hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment, "Maybe all of us marvels…did I just call my kind marvels like that's going to catch on, come one and focus Takashi, Maybe all of us effect by the white event have a symbol related to our powers, if that's the case I should be easy to find others."

Takashi started to wall crawl down as he looked for Rika, "but Rika's the only other white event effect human, I know of here, I'll have to ask if she has a mark."

Takashi then Spotted Rika and Shizuka under a tree, Shizuka looked like she was sitting in Rika's lap and they where cuddling, this made Takashi fall off the wall to the ground form lack of focus.

Takashi picked him self off the ground as Rika and Shizuka looked back at him got up and ran over to him.

Shizuka put her finger on her lip like she was thinking, "Takashi is that you?"

Takashi dust off his new suit, "yes and Rika I need to ask you something you see, when I got my powers I got this spider-mark thing on my wrist, and yesterday I saw someone else who got powers form the white event, he looked to a lighting bold mark, so I was thinking may be this marks show who has powers and what the powers are."

Shizuka crossed her arms and asked, " so you want to know if I have a mark to see if your right?," She saw Takashi nod, so she moved her hair out of the left side of her forehead away reviling a silver moon mark.

Takashi punched slammed his fist down in to his open palm, "Yes I'm right I have to share this with the other's to see if any more of us white event effect humans are here."

Shizuka, before Takashi could leave "we need something other then white event effect humans to call you guys it's to much of a mouthful."

Takashi, turned away to leave but he looked back and said, "I was thinking we could be called marvels?" Rika then smiled and said, "sounds like a nice name for us to me."

Takashi then shot a web line to a window ledge on the top floor of the manor and pulled on it sending him zipping up but the wine broke half way up, forcing him to wall crawl the rest of the way, "ok this suit official weights too much."

Takashi opened the window and crawled on to the roof all the way to Don Takashi's office, once in side Takashi sat down on the sealing, and said, "Don Sir, I have news."

Don Takagi then took his eyes off of the map he was looking at and on Takashi, "and what news is that?"

Takashi removed the guard and glove on his right hand to show him his spider-mark, "Rika just confirmed That all of us white event effect humans or marvels as me and her prefer, have a mark on our bodies to is a symbol for our powers."

Don Takagi put, interlocked his fingers and watched Takashi put his glove and wrist guard back on, "so then we can simple look for this marks to find other as you call your kind Marvels?"

Takashi looked at him and said, "pretty much and I need we need to have everyone check for Marks we need everyone we can get to help Matsudo work on the vehicles so we can get out of here, and lets face it only me isn't going to cut it if 'they' do get strong form the next white event."

Don looked at Takashi, "what about Rika she's a 'marvel' like you?"

Takashi jumped down to the floor, landing on his feet, " I've thought about that to even teleport somewhere she needs to speak to a person there in there dreams, it's not a power that can be used in combat, so like it or not I'm the only fighter type 'marvel' here that we know of."

Don Takagi put his hands on his desk as he got up, "so be it I will announce your finds and have everyone here check for markings on there skin that were not there before the white event, and if anyone is found it trust you to help them figure out what powers they may have."

Takashi nodded and said, "yes sir.," Don Takagi then left.

An hour after the announce meant was made the only person found with a mark was Hirano , who had a skull mark on the back of his neck and Saeko who had a red rising sun mark on her back.

We see Rei Alice Zeke, Takashi, Saya Takagi, Shizuka, and Rika Saeko and Hirano in Takagi's room trying to figure out what powers Hirano and Saeko may have.

Saya crossed her arms and looked at Saeko, "ok sword girl how did you miss the rising sun mark," she then looked at Hirano, " and how come we all mist that skull mark it wasn't there yesterday?"

Alice looked at her, "sis, may be there powers just appeared?"

Saya adjusted her glasses as she stared at Alice who just out smarted her, "That's a good point the white event could have effect all of us, it's just taking different mounts of time for the 'super power' or mark effect to happen for each of us."

Saeko sat down and smiled, "now let's figure out me and Hirano's powers now shall we, we know our marks reflect our powers, we know a skull is a symbol of death, but Hirano has all touched us today so we can rule out a dead touch."

Takashi put his hand on his chin for a second then snapped his fingers, " wait may be the skull means bringer of death, after all Hirano shot goblin right in the cut yesterday, a target like that is impossible to hit for a normal person."

Takagi adjusted her glasses again as she remembered, " wait was that gun even load?"

Hirano just looked dumbfounded, "I don't remember loading it?"

Rei just face palmed, " are we really talking about Hirano being a super sniper who can makes bullets to load his gun out of thin air so he never needs to reload?"

Shizuka looked at Rei, "sounds that way, so let's test it should be easy we just go out side and give him an unload gun and see if he can fire it?"

Zeke barked like he was agreeing, and Alice said, "zeke thinks it's a good idea."

Takagi looked at Alice and said, "are you guessing that's what he means or can you heaven forbid understand and talk to animals?"

Alice, just blink, "can't we all talk to our pets?"

Takagi face palmed and said, "let's not go over this let's focus on Fat ass right now."

Hirano reached into his jacked and pulled out the police officer's gun, "We won't need to go outside for that, I can test it right here throw the window," he then unload the run and opened Takagi's bed room window and held the gun out the window.

Takashi looked at tree with only one leaf and thought about shooting it off, so he pulled the trigger and the unload gun fired, and sure enough it hit the leaf making it fall form the tree.

Takagi just looked almost speechless, "ok we know what fat ass can do now for sword girl."

Saeko stood up, " the red rising sun is a symbol of the Samurai, my guess is what ever powers I have are sword related," She then drew her sword making everyone stand back as she looked at the blade she found at the shrine, "the only question is, is it a power to help me improve the power of my blade, or a power to replace steel as my blade?"

Saeko, looked at her blade for awhile, before it appeared to glow white making every one gasp, "it's beautiful, but is it deadly?"

Takagi hid behind Hirano, " Don't test it on us, and besides it looks like a light saber it most just make it able to cut throw anything like the ones form star wars."

Saeko made the glow stop, "Maybe but I'll have to go test it to see," She then left the room.

Rei watched Saeko leave, and once she was gone, she asked, "should we fallow her?"

Takashi took his mask off and said, "I'm not sure but I do know Either of them have any powers that could help Matsudo finish his work so we can leave, so while we have two more powers useful in battle we don't have any powers useful for helping keep people safe and alive."

Takagi watched Takashi's face turn sad, "I take it the weight of being the hero is getting to you, Takashi?"

Takashi looked at his spider-man mask, "yes I always wished I could be spider-man growing up, and looked so easy to live up to the responsibility that came with the powers, I don't know if it's the zombies or if peter just makes this look easy, but I don't think I can handle being spider-man."

Rei put a hand on his shoulder, "Takashi you beat Shido, saving us form being his slaves, plus you got the extra bus we need, you saved Saeko's life getting her, and before all this super power crap your leadership is what got us this far."

Shizuka, put her hand on his other shoulder, "You kept us alive, you saved Alice and Zeke, you got us out of the school, and got us back together when we had to split up."

Rei smiled then added, "lets not forget saving me form that crazy pervert, at the gas station."

Alice then pulled on Takashi's leg armor making him look down to her, " if not for you me and Zeke won't be here plus you did that heroic save with no powers."

Takagi crossed her arms, "as much as I want to say it was all my brains that got us here, it wasn't I've been less then useless so far, if not for you I would be dead right now Takashi, so stop being suck a sad sack, you been living up to a super hero's responsibility sense 'they' first appeared, long before you where spider-man."

Hirano, looked at him and said, "Yeah men, in my book it was you leaving up to responsibility that you didn't need to that gave you power, not the white event, sure 'they' having powers and real life super heroes and super villains maybe new but you get use to it and lead us to safety in no time."

Takashi looked at all of his friends then to Zeke who barked, so Takashi smiled and put his mask on again, " Thanks for the confidence boost guys, but first I have to do something."

Takashi then ripped the straps that held his shoulder plates on making them fall to the floor like they where 3 pound weights, he then moved his arm around in a small circle, "those things where to restricting."

He then walked over to the opened window and jumped out of it safely landing on his feet, and his right hand then out of the corner of his eyes he Saw Saeko holding her glowing sword over a large rock then with one swing her blade cut throw the stone like it was hot butter.

Takashi gulped as he remembered the slashes, and thought if she can do that with her sword then may be those slasher zombies can too? he then speed off to worn Matsudo, and everyone about the slashers.

Meanwhile

We see Hisashi now called Justice putting on a black ski mask as he stood on the roof of a skyscraper and looked over the dead city, " How many are there like me, not just other super humans but how many people who died before the white event only to come back to life, I'm alone, am I even really alive, just a really freak one of 'them' am I even Hisashi, or am I just a large amount of star brands power acting like a soul."

HE was soon taken form his thought as he heard flapping?, He then saw at lest 20 of the flyers coming his way so he summoned his sword and shield.

The first one dive bombed him so justice cut him in half right down the middle, only for flyer number two to dive ad him form, behind so he used his shield to block it.

Hisashi then span on his heels cutting the top part of the second flyer's head off, making it fall dead like the rest as his eyes glow white.

Hisashi then turned to his right when he heard flyer number three coming his way and white energy beams fired form his eyes blasting a hole throw it's head.

Flyers four and five tried to double team him by coming at him form the left and right at once, but Hisashi just span in a wide circle cutting both of there heads in half.

Flyers six seven eight nine and ten, all dove at him form all angels but he just span and gain as he fired those eye means once more blasting all of there heads off.

Hisashi then closed his eyes for a second as they bleed form over using his eye beams, "Oh fuck that hurts."

Flyers 11, 12, and unlucky 13 then fly right at him form above in front and be hind, so Hisashi dropped to his knees and make his sword disappear, and used both hands to make a larger shield.

The shield head the three flying zombies back, so he sprang up using the shield like a battering ram to knock all three zombies head up.

Hisashi's left arm then fell all most lifeless lifelessly by his side as he held it with his right arm and yelled out in pain, "GOT DAM IT WHY DOES IT FUCKING HURT SO MUCH TO MAKE A SHIELD WITH THIS ARM?!"

Hisashi then opened his right still kind of bleeding eye to see the blurred images of the last seven flyers, and he shot another white energy blast for his right eye killing one, forcing his eye shut form pain.

Hisashi forced open his left eye to see the 15th flyer come straight at him so he reformed his shield with his right arm and swing his arm at an angle making the edge of his shield cut off part of the zombies head making it fall lifelessly onto the roof.

Hisashi then looked at the remaining five flyers with his still bleeding left eye, "come one I'll take all five of you on."

Flyer sixteen seventeen, eighteen nineteen, and 20 then fly straight for him one behind the other, so Hisashi forced out one last optic blast that went through all five zombies head making them fall out of the sky dead.

Hisashi made his shield this appear as he held his masked face and screamed in pain, he then panted out, "relax justice, the pain will go away and you will heal soon, but not soon enough, show is that the only powers it doesn't hurt to use, has to be left hand sword, and right arm shield , well I guess pain proves I'm not one of them, I'm human more or less."

Hisashi, uncovered his masked face as he forced his bleeding eyes open, to see the city blurred, "if they will get strong form the next white event then so will humans, then my powers won't have suck a high coast to use, then nothing will stop me form being the killer of 'them' and killers alike."

To be continued.


	4. the dead bomber

please review

The fallowing night we see Takashi on top of the Takagi estate, keeping watch, " the buses, Cars and the Jeeps will be finally armor plated tomorrow morning," he then rubbed his eyes throw his mask and added, "but I have to stay awake, if I sleep and one of the empowered 'them' come here and I don't stop it it's my fault."

Takashi's spider-sense then started to tingle making him look to his right to see what looked like a charger trying to brake down the stone walls around the estate, so he quickly shot a web line and zip lined to the wall, and as he landed he delivered a powerful drop kick to the charger's head, splattering it all over his combat boots.

Takashi paid no mind to the zombie brain juice dripping into his sock, and looked at the wall to see a big hole in it, "ok that's not going to work."

Takashi looked around to see a large peaces of metal wreckage ahead of him so he fired to web lines at it and when the webs connected he pulled them, making the metal wreckage fly into his hands.

Takashi slipped off the stone wall into the estate wall, and using his new spider strength he bend the metal to fix the hole, and he rammed it in making a improve patch.

Takashi webbed the metal it make sure it would stay, "That will have to do for a couple of hours." He then yawned, and thought aloud, "I've been up for 18 hours, and looks like I'll have to be up for another 18."

The sound of foot steps made Takashi turn to see Hirano and Saeko walking to him, as Saeko said, "no need Takashi me and Hirano will take over a shift so you may rest, after all with my close range powers and Hirano's long range powers we can handle them."

Hirano holding up his sub-machine gun, "yeah Takashi you may have the most skill with your powers but you need to rest man."

Takashi looked at them as Saeko grabbed his sword, "Ok, but I'm staying outside so my spider sense will wake me up if you need help," Takashi then walked over to the Takagi Manner and wall crawled up the roof where he laid back and past out.

Hirano put on some night vision goggles and saw what looked like an over sized vulture with longer legs and three fingered clawed hands on the ends of it's wings eating the dead zombie.

The vulture looked at Hirano, "what are you looking at fat ass a man has to eat."

Saeko heard that and pulled out her own night vision goggles to look at the vulture, and saw lots of normal zombies around it but not paying him any mind, " wait the zombies aren't bothering you?!"

The vulture ripped off a peace of the dead chargers arm with it's clawed hands, "that's because I'm more animal then man, and they don't like wild game, no leave me alone I'm eating," it then put the rioting zombie flesh into it's mouth and swallowed it.

Saeko just pulled out her sword as she saw a pair of tanks and what looked like a pack of 10 hunters appear, "I'll take the Tanks, Hirano you handle the hunters."

Hirano nodded as his pulled out a hand gun and fired both the sub machine gun and police officers guns blasting the heads off of two zombies at a time as he thought mom always told me I would find something I'm good at, but I bet she never thought it would be zombie killing.

Saeko's sword glow white as she jumped over the stone wall, and started slashing the heads off of normal zombies, some time three at a time as she made her way to the two tanks.

Saeko jumped and flipped on to the shoulders of the first Tank, turned her sword around and grabbed with both hands, and with one thrust, her blade plunged into the zombies skull killing it.

Saeko pulled her blade form it's head as she jumped off the now dropping dead zombie, but sadly she for got about the other tank.

The second Tank grabbed Saeko in one of it's over sized hands, making the girl struggle in a failed attempted to free her self, but just when all hope seamed to be lost the Zombies head exploded, making it's now truly dead hand let go of Saeko, who then looked to see Hirano who had a devilish smile point his hand gun right where the fallen tanks head was.

Hirano's smile faded when he saw this fat zombie with what looked like lots of white bile-filled growths, it's gut was so large some of the skin ripped reviling bile filled organs.

Saeko looked at the zombie that was burping and making lots of gross going to barf noises, with made the girl cover her mouth as she backed away and said, "What the fucking hell is that thing?!"

Takashi's spider-sense then triggered making him wake up to see the new zombie, throw up this join blast off bile, making the spider sick to his stomach.

Saeko jumped back behind the stone wall to take cover form the bile, and she then throw up all over the ground form it.

The normal zombies moved to the part of the wall covered in the bile and tried to eat it, making Hirano say, " gross this things vomit makes what ever it covers in to what 'they' want to eat the most."

Hirano then shot the fat ass bile filled zombie in the head, witch made it explode into this giant mass of white bile that covered one fourth of the stone wall around the estate, it ever made it's way over the wall and covered Saeko and Hirano.

The vulture then flow off, saying "eewww I lost my apatite, now thanks to that slime bomber."

Takashi jumped down form the roof as he saw Hirano and Saeko throwing up form being covered by the white slime, "I'll go get the whose so we can whose that shit off of you two."

Saeko panted out, "thank you," she then throw up again.

Hirano then looked behind him to see the bile covered 'them' eating each other, "do back we don't know how to make this stuff it would be a very good weapon against the," some of the bile then dripped into his mouth making him vomit.

Meanwhile Saya Takagi was in her room thinking out loud to herself.

Saya, walking back and forth "Sword girl didn't have powers or a mark yesterday, so that most mean we are all effect by the white event, the time it takes for the powers to activate most just vary form person to person."

Saya then looked over her body, and worryingly said, "if that's true then what will happen to me, when my powers activate?"

Saya choice to take her mind off of it by turning on her TV to see a news cast, of just one man in a military uniform.

The military man, "people of Japan, I'm here in a bunker reporting anything our boys in blue or soldiers find out about this things, and right now we have a new infected, it is an over weight blob thing that's filled with slime and throws up this slime to attack uninfected people, the slime is a magnet for the infected, it's so strong the infected will even eat one of there own if it's covered in this slime."

Saya's face turned green as she sat down and held her stomach to hear the man add, "also when it dies it's stomach brakes making the slime fall off in all directions like a bomb avoid at all coast, and if you see one find a safe place to shoot it so it's slime will draw the infected away form you."

Saya grabbed her trash can and throw up in it.

Saya then felt something burning her right hip so she took a loot and say a pair of wings tattooed there, "wings what could that mean?," two wings then grow form her back ripping two slits in the back of her shirt so they could be free.

Saya looked in the mirror to see her new angel wings and she screamed, making her parents run in to see it.

Meanwhile Takashi looked at the house, "a scream will my spider-sense didn't go off so I guess it's nothing.

To be continued


	5. second white event end of the first arc

Jboy44 " to the guest reviewer who keeps asking me to make Morita into someone, stop I have a plan for him and I'm not telling and if you don't' stop telling me what hero you want Morita to be and just tell me what you liked and didn't like about the chapters, like a normal reviewer I'll cut him out of this story all together got it.

Jboy44, " also my computer was broken so sorry it took so long, but seeing as this is the end of the first arc and the second white event check the notes at the bottom of the chapter for some information on the gangs powers as a bounce."

The fallowing day we see Saya Takagi, in the garage dressed in her school, skirt stockings, normal shows, and seeing as it was the only thing she would wear with her new wings a blue bikini top.

Saya saw all everyone who didn't have powers getting into the cars and buses they had on hand, as Takagi dressed in the costume Mrs. Takagi made for him, Hirano, Saeko, and Rika walked up to her.

Rika looked at her, "look angel, we've talked it over and seeing as you have had no time to practice, with your wings or to see if that's the only power you have, and my powers only work when I fall a sleep, we'll be on the bus, while Takashi Hirano, and Saeko ride on top to handle any of 'Them' we come across."

Saya crossed her arms and adjusted her glasses, "sounds fine to me, because getting dressed was enough of a challenge with this things, let along fighting."

All the car, jeeps vans, and Buses radios then turned on and said, " the second white event is coming in 3 hours those who have gained powers both living and dead shall become stronger."

Takashi leaped on to the top of the old school bus now covered in armor and spikes witch was going to lead the convoy, and said, " then let's get going."

The group nodded as Takashi helped Saeko and Hirano on to he head bus.

Saya tied all the vehicles together, " there we're ready to go," She then climbed into the bus as the gates to her family's estate opened up, and the convoy took off.

Takashi felt his spider-sense go off, as he spotted some chargers heading for them, but thanks to some quick gun work by Hirano they never got close.

Flyers tried to dive bomb them only for Saeko to slash then to peaces with her blade, then the a new type of them appeared.

The new type of zombie had a growth growing form it's head, the skin around it's lips in random places had holes in it and each hole had a tongue sticking out, for a total of seven tongues.

The multi tongued Zombie then showed his tongues could grow in size by making one of them grow to 20 feet long, and the grows zombie used it's tongue like a tentacle, by rapping it around Hirano's neck and lifting him into the air.

Hirano at of reflex shot the undead tongue freak, in the head, but when the zombie fell down truly dead, the growth on it's head ripped open letting out a smoke scream that robbed, Takashi, Saeko , and Hirano of all visibility.

Saeko held her blade tight as she tried to find her two friends, "oh we are so fucked, the only one of us who has any idea what to kill is Takashi, and his spider-sense can't pick up the hunter type, 'them'."

Takashi was looking around trying to find where Saeko's voice came friend, " I know."

Hirano looked throw his guns scope, "my targeting scope, has inferred on it, so I can still see throw it," he then saw the convoy was passing a building witch had a group of hunters climbing down it, "TAKASHI HUNTERS!"

Takashi, looked around, "DAM THIS SMOKE SCREAM!"

Saeko quickly pulled out a walkie talkie and said into it "Saya tell the convoy to speed up to clear out this smoke scream," Saya's voice then said, " right."

The convoy speed up, making the smoke scream slowly vanish to where Saeko could see a hunter about to jump her, so in one arced swing of her arm, her blade took the hunter's head off.

Hirano gave a devilish smile as he opened fire on the pack of hunters.

Takashi saw, his friend had this handled, but then his spider sense went off again, making him quickly turn around to see a group of four bomber's heading to them.

Takashi shot a web line at the ground behind the bombers and pulled it making him zip line right for one of the bomber's head.

Takashi let go of his web line as it broke, and the second his foot came in contact with the first bombers head and crushed it, he fired another line and pulled it taking him to a building, beside the convoy.

Takashi watched as the first bomber blow up into bile, that covered the other three and the other three bombers started eating each other making themselves blow up into even more bile.

Takashi fought back the urge to barf, as he hopped back on to the convoy and got back up to the lead bus, just in time for it to roll though the bile pool and splash Takashi costume with bomber bile.

Takashi quickly removed his costume and throw it off the bus leaving him in just his red shirt and school pants.

Takashi watched as the normal 'them' head to his costume and tried to eat it, "just on time too, but I'm really going to miss looking like a super hero."

Saeko watched as all of 'them' head for the bile pool, "I think we're safe tell we get past the, bile's smell zone, and Takashi you're a hero weather you look like it or not."

Takashi blushed as the convoy pulled to a mall, and a giant white flash hit them.

To be continued.

Jboy44, " now this ends the stories first arc so I'm going to give you information on the gangs powers so far.

ok now before this white event Takashi could only use his web lines to sip line to places and they always broke when he was half way there, but now his web lines are going to be strong enough for him to truly web swing

Saeko's powers work by using her mind to make her blade stronger, that's why her sword this makes her sword glow sliver

Hirano's powers are alchemy, on the grounds his body transmutes calories in his body into bullets inside of his guns, he hasn't fired enough shots yet to notice this yet though.

Saya's wings will allow her to fly they will also made the flyer type Zombies think she's one of them so they leave her allow making her a perfect scout.

All of Rika's powers work by having her fall a sleep, so when it comes to fighting she's just a normal sniper for now.

Alice Rei and Shizuka will also came powers soon."


	6. Learning your powers saya and alice?

Once all of the Takagi Estate survivors where inside the mall, Takashi moved away form the others, looking back only to see Hirano talking to a police woman, "I think that lady cop, is the first woman with small breasts I've seen in my whole life.

Takashi continued to move tell he was alone in a part of the mall, " Well let's see what this second white event did to my powers."

Takashi fired a web line at the mall sealing , and as soon as the line connected, he pulled out it sending him zipping to the sealing and for the first time his web line didn't brake,

Takashi jumped down form the sealing, and fired another web line and he swung on it, before he fired another one, "Finally I can truly web swing."

Meanwhile on the roof, we see Saya Takagi looking up at the sky then to her wings, "Come on Saya snap out of it the human body isn't built to fly, even if you have wings."

Saya then heard flapping to her right and she slowly turned to see a flyer that landed, this made her jump back in fear, but the flying zombie pay her any attention.

Saya calmed down and readjusted her glasses as she said, "Hunters leave Takashi alone because they have powers similar to them, so the same post apply to me and the fliers."

Saya then realized her wings where flapping, and she looked down to see she was hovering in place two inches over the ground, her jaw then dropped making her glasses almost fall off of her face.

Saya pushed her glasses back onto her face, as she said, "I guess my body has been altered to fly, I can fly, if I know the wish I made on that shooting star back when I was five was going to come true, I would have wished for the world to never end."

Saya then forced her self down so her feet where back on the ground, and she looked at the fly as she walked away to door that lead to a stair way, "ok I'm just going to leave please don't follow me."

Saya then opened the door walked in side and slammed the door closed behind her as fast as she could.

Saya walked down the stairs back into the mall, and paid no mind to all the angel comments she was getting form the survivors here as she head for an eyewear store, "If I'm going to fly then I need to make sure my glasses don't fall off in mid air."

Saya looked through what was left on the stores shelves, "ok no more eye-glass safety straps, well then that leaves me with no real choice does it," Saya then picked up a pair of goggles and put them on over her glasses, "that should stop them form falling off."

In another part of the mall, we see Takashi jumping down form a web line and landing on one of the food courts tables startling a lot of the mall survivors in that area.

Takashi quickly got off of the table and said, " sorry but don't freak out I'm just one of those people who got powers for the white event."

One random survivor then pushed Takashi to the ground and said, " GET OUT OF HERE FREAK YOU NO BETTER THEN THOSE ROTTING CORPSES OUT SIDE!"

Takashi growled as he said, "OH REALL I"VE BEEN OUT THERE FIGHTING AGAINST THOSE THINGS SAVING PEOPLES LIVES AND YET I'M JUST AS BAD AS THE PEOPLE EATERS!"

The survivor the stepped back as Takashi jumped back to his feet.

Takashi looked to see he was about to say something but Takashi won't let him, "YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW I'M A FREAK BUT A FREAK WHO'S BEEN PUTTING HIS OWN LIFE ON THE LINE TO TRY AND SAVE INGREATS LIKE YOU, ALSO YOU DON'T KNOW ME SO THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO DISLIKE ABOUT ME IS THAT I HAVE POWER AND YOU DON'T SO YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I CAN DEFEND MY SELF AND YOU CAN'T"

The survivor then fell backwards as Takashi left.

Takashi put his hands in his pockets and thought out loud, "I already have a goblin, and Don't need a fucking Jameson, and you think all the racism in the world would go away, when the world ends but no some who the racists make it all the way to the fucking end of the world."

Saeko then walked over to him and said, "what's the matter spidy?"

Takashi looked at her as he thought when did she get here? "Oh Saeko I didn't see you there well some jackass said I was no better then 'them'."

Saeko then covered her mouth as she giggled, "Well you have a goblin and now a Jameson, you truly are spider-man."

Takashi rolled his eyes, "ow, how you wound me with your words."

Saeko put a hand on the side of his face making the boy blush, "wounded or not you are still the only one we know with the most skill in your powers, we need you focus Takashi."

Takashi removed her hand form his face and held it, "I know, but I'm just a kid, why couldn't you have been the first to gain powers."

Saeko blushed a little and said, "because I'm not the leader, or the only one who can live up the responsibility that comes with the title you are."

Takashi and Saeko slowly moved closer together like they where going to kiss but before they could get that far, Alice came running up saying, "SIS BIG BRO?"

Takashi and Saeko then blushed and jumped a part as they turned to see Alice, who now had a rainbow mark on her left cheek.

Alice pointed to it, "I got a mark I got a mark, that means I got powers to, I wonder what they are?"

Takashi got down on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder, "powers or not Alice your to young to fight, 'them'."

Alice looked down as she crossed her arms and when Takashi got back up Alice start to glow with all the colors of the rainbow and she slowly floated up and fell over on to her back showing she didn't know what she was doing or how she was doing it

Takashi quickly grabbed on to her nad put her feet back on the ground only for Alice to rise again and this time taking Takashi with her.

Saeko couldn't help but laugh as she watched this happen, "So Alice flies with a rainbow trail, and it's strong enough to lift a spider-man."

Takashi using a web line to force him and Alice down, " this doesn't leave the three of us."

To be continued.


End file.
